Pinwheels
by peppermintfun
Summary: Ever wonder when did Shunsui Kyoraku started wearing pinwheel hairpins on his hair? This explains it all. ShunsuixOC
1. Introduction

Profile

Name: Sakuya Hanabishi

Birthday: April 8

Gender: Female

Height: 5'5

Weight: Secret

Hair color: Chestnut with a hint of auburn

Hair length: Long (mid-back length) but will vary throughout the series

Eye color: Hazel eyes

This story is set years after the "Turn back the Pendulum" event. (See Bleach Manga for more info)

It was already nightfall, but something or someone is going on within training grounds of the Spiritual Arts Academy- commonly known as the Shinigami Academy (Shino Academy).

It was not a something, but it wasn't just any someone- It was a Shino Student. Her name was Sakuya Hanabishi.

"Ok! I guess that's enough hakuda training tonight for tomorrow's class," I exclaimed to myself.

*Hakuda means hand to hand combat*

[Sorry for the late introduction, but my name is Sakuya Hanabishi. The Hanabishi family is lower rank noble associated with the Kuchiki family. Although my family is well known throughout Soul Society as forefronts in the art of flower arrangement, we also excel in the medicine. You might be wondering what I am doing at the Academy. Due to the high score I earned in the admission's test I was put into first class. Usually people who excelled in the first class graduates earlier than predicted- some graduated in two years out of the 6 year requirement. I'm currently on my third year. Right now that's all I can give out as info so you'll see more if you stick around! Good night J]

[Sakuya's POV]

"Alright! First class today is your hakuda test! I hope you have trained and rested well," Gengorō Ōnabara gleefully announces to the students as he was making the attendance list.

"Onabara sensei seem so lively today," I groaned. "Well that's because sensei is a keen fan of any contact combat," a guy in the class replied to my concern.

"Touya! Don't you sneak up to me like that. By the way why do you look so tired?!" I asked him wearily as I noted black circles around his eyes.

"That's because I was so nervous about today's test that I couldn't sleep all night," Touya replied with much uneasiness.

"You shouldn't be nervous, it's only a hand-to-hand combat test to see whether or not we can proctect ourselves and others in case we can't or won't use our zanpakuto," I reassured him.

"Looks like everybody is here, let's go to the training room," Onabara sensei ordered us to fall in line and start proceeding to the training room.

There were 50 of us in our class, probably the smallest batch of a first class that the Academy has seen. As Onobara sensei and his assistants started assigning what seems like robotic-like dummies to the each of us.

"Each of you will have to disarm your assigned dummy to the point it can no longer stand," sensei instructed us. "In other words these dummies are your tests, whether you fail or not is up to you," Sensei concluded with a menacing tone.

"Oh boy," I exclaimed as I watched my dummy started to activate.

Then green light flashes on all of the eyes of the dummies. "Then start!" Onabara sensei exclaimed.

The dummy was constantly launching attacks at me. I've noticed that its strength and agility was different from the one I was practicing on last night.

I glanced to my left and see Touya had already annihilated his dummy test. "Touya H. has succeeded in first defeating the dummy," one of the proctors announced.

[Ok! It's payback now!] I thought to myself. After dodging an attack from my dummy test, I was able to punch it in the chest and flung a mid-air kick to the side of its face. Dummy test was now twitching, trying to get from the ground, but it shut off before it could.

"Sakuya H. has also succeeded in defeating the dummy test as well," the proctor announce as he examined the dummy test I just launched to the ground.

It took 2 hours for the whole class to completely defeat all of the dummy tests.

"The test is now over you all may go take a break and we will resume class in 45 minutes," sensei announced as he and the proctors recollecting the dummy tests.

I groaned as I stretched my arms on my way to the patio to my lunch. "Sa-ku-ya!" Touya screamed as he put his right arm around my shoulders. "Touya! How did you think the test was?" I asked just something to talk about. "It was a piece of cake! Thinking of cakes let's go eat," Touya exclaimed as he couldn't wait to grab desserts from the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I guess so," I affirmed with him. We then proceeded to the cafeteria and ate our lunch.

After lunch we were now back to our seats in the class. Onabara sensei shortly came in after and we all greeted him.

"The scores from today's test will be posted tomorrow! It is going to be last test for anyone in this class to get a recommendation for a position in one of the divisions of Gotei 13," Onabara sensei told our class.


	2. Ch 2: A very long day

Later that night, in the barracks of the 8th Division of the Gotei 13, something is happening in the Captain's quarter.

For past centuries the captain of the 8th Division was Shunsui Kyoraku and it seems like no matter how much he tossed and turned, he couldn't get a good night for tomorrow's event.

[Kyoraku's POV]

"Good grief, it seems like I can't get a good night sleep," Kyoraku sighed as he began to recall what happened this morning at the Captains' meeting.

[Flashback]

"Due to recent events, we are desperately in need of shinigamis who can fill the gap in our division," Captain Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto continued, "the remaining shinigamis who retained seated positions in our divisions can't exactly fill the gap."

"So how are we supposed to stabilize the situation if our seated officers cannot be satisfactory?" Jushiro Ukitake wonders.

"I had my lieutenant, Chojiro, look through the students the Shinigami Academy who would be worthy of in our squad," Yamamoto replied, "So Chojiro show us what have you discovered."

"Yes Captain," Chojiro Sasakibe continued, "As you can see the size of this year's 1st class is possibly the smallest batch in the history of the Shinigami Academy. There are 50 students to be exact. However these students are quite possible one of the highest achieving class ever."

Chojiro then started handing out files of the students to all of the captains. The captains then began flipping through the file.

"Wow amazing! Some of these students are constantly scoring 90 or 100 points on the advanced level exams," Jushiro exclaimed.

"Not only that, it seems 3 students from the 1st class are already Shunpo experts," Retsu Unohana, captain of the 4th division took notice.

"Yes, as you can see this could be the most accomplished batch the academy has witness," Chojiro continued, "Including those 3 students that Captain Unohana had mentioned, there are 7 more students that should be considered." Chojiro then showed the list of the students.

"Onabara, the head teacher of the 1st class, has recommended these 10 students to be at least seated officers of any of our division," Chojiro reported, "please note that the order of the list is not in any order based on the capabilities of the students."

Ginrei Kuchiki then noticed one particular name: Sakuya Hanabishi. Ginrei starts caressing his moustache in deep thought. [I see it looks like Sakuya has decided to become shingami] Ginrei thought to himself.

"What's wrong old man Kuchiki?" Kyoraku asked Ginrei, who seems in trance. "Nothing is just that I think I may know one of the promising students," Ginrei replied adamantly.

"Who? Which student?" Kyoraku asked again, but this time with more curiosity. "No never mind, it's nothing," Ginrei trying to brush it off. "Ginrei…" Kyoraku pouted.

"For tomorrow, all of the captains will go to the academy and will personally observe the students to see if they can fit into any of their divisions. Any remaining Vice-captains are to accompany their captains. The squads, who do not have captains or lieutenants to fill in, will have the next highest seated officer to attend. Meeting adjourned." Captain Commander Yamamoto ended.

[End of flashback]

"Shinigami Academy..." Kyoraku whispered and closed his eyes only to be met with fragments of memories from his younger days.

When Kyoraku was able to finally fall asleep, it seems like a dream has come to torment him.

[Dream in Kyoraku's POV]

_I soon opened my eyes found myself somewhere in a garden. It was pretty clear that I was somewhere near one of the noble houses. Just then the wind blew and music started playing. "a flute?" I asked myself as I headed towards the source of that whimsical music. _

_I finally reach the place where the music was coming. I started scanning the area: it was patio but with the wabi-sabi conscience still intact. The wind blew again towards the direction where I finally laid eyes on a young woman standing on an opened raised deck with her back facing me. From what I could see the woman's long hair was brown almost auburn from the ray of sunlight and from the looks of her hands her skin was peach colored. Next to her was a pinwheel attached to the deck, just there spinning as the wind blew. I could still see that in her hand was the flute she was playing. The wind blew again, this time it carried a scent… Lavender perhaps? No, the scent wasn't floral. It had a more refreshing citrus-y scent. _

_Just then the woman started leaving. "Wait," I begged her. She tops and just as she was about to turn to face me….._

_*Ring*Ring*Ring*Ring*Ring*Ring*Ring*Ring*_

I reluctantly opened my eyes and found myself back in my room at the captain's quarter. "Damn," I whispered as I covered my face, "it's going to be looooong day," I groaned as I didn't have the energy to get up.

[Later that day…]

In the hall of the Shinigami Academy, one of the proctors finally posted the test rank on the board. Many of the stfudents from the 1st class gather and try to see what score they received.

Touya and Sakuya were walking towards the hall to see their rankings. "Touya! Sakuya! Congrats on being the top 10 ten again!" one of their classmates greeted them. The classmate's name was Miyabi Higurashi

"Thank you Miyabi, it seems like you were also in the top 10 as well," Sakuya thanks her sheepishly. "Hey did you guys found out that today Captains of the Gotei 13 will be coming here to check out our class?" Miyabi revealed. "Why would they come at a time like this?" Touya exclaimed.

"Remember how few years ago there was huge scandal how one of the captains was experimenting in obtaining hollow powers? It looks like due to the insufficient numbers of shinigamis in Gotei 13, they need recruitment from the Academy," Miyabi recounted.

"Calling it a scandal is understated," Sakuya stated, "they're mostly like here to see who to recruit as seated officers in the divisions. Quite possibly even potential shinigamis to fill the Captains' positions."

"Is that so, Sakuya?" Miyabi wondered. "Captains do not usually come to our school, unless they are visiting professors teaching electives," Sakuya replied.

"Eeehhh… I guess we have to super impress the captains," Touya exclaimed as he seemed excited about the prospect.

"It's going to be a looooong day," Sakuya groaned as she put her head down.

Later that morning…

The remaining captains of the Gotei 13 arrived at the entrance of the Shinigami Academy including the Captain Commander. "Is everyone here?" Captain Yamamoto asked. "Yes all of them are present sir," Sasakibe replied. "Well then, let's go in," soon after the Captains followed behind their Commander.

The captains who were present were Genryusai Shikeguni Yamamoto, the Captain commander, Retsu Unohana, Captain of the 4th division, Ginrei Kuchiki, Captain of the 6th division, Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of the 8th division, and Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of the 13th division.

The only captain who was yet again not present was Kenpachi Kiganjo, Captain of the 11th division. The captain of the 11th division was known to be a defiant one as he did what he pleased and barely going to captain meetings.

From the lieutenants and seated officer, the ones who were present were Chojiro Sasakibe, Marenoshin Omaeda, Chikane Iba, Seinosuke Yamada, Sousuke Aizen & Gin Ichimaru, Sojun Kuchiki, Jin'emon Kotsubaki, Kaname Tosen & Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Meanwhile somewhere in at the Academy:

A fellow teacher walks into the 1st class and began scanning the room looking for someone. The person he was looking for was sitting on her chair gazing out in the window.

"Ah! Sakuya-san please come to Onabar-sensei's office," the teacher asked Sakuya.

"Right now?" Sakuya wondered. "Yes right now. Sensei seems tensed," the teacher confirmed.

"Understood," Sakuya stood up and started heading out.


End file.
